gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roman's Holiday
|location = Acter, Alderney |target = Roman Bellic |fail = Wasted Busted Malc dies Roman dies Roman escapes Presidente destroyed Roman's Taxi destroyed |reward = None |unlocks= Collector's Item |unlockedby = Coming Down Bad Standing Shifting Weight |todo = Go to Malc. Go to the gambling den. Keep an eye out for Roman Bellic. Go to the warehouse. Threaten Roman Bellic but do not kill him. }} Roman's Holiday is a mission in The Lost and Damned, given to protagonist Johnny Klebitz by his ex-girlfriend Ashley Butler via a phone call. Description Ashley phones Johnny to inform him that she is in trouble, and Johnny makes his way to her apartment. When he arrives, two of Dimitri Rascalov's men are there. They inform Johnny that Ashley has failed to repay a debt to Dimitri. A reluctant Johnny is then ordered to kidnap Roman Bellic, or else Ashley will be killed. Johnny, after scolding Ashley, leaves the apartment. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Go to Malc. *Go to the gambling den. *Keep an eye out for Roman Bellic. *Go to the warehouse. *Threaten Roman Bellic but do not kill him (If Roman escapes, he will only escape once during the mission). Walkthrough Johnny calls Malc and asks for his assistance in kidnapping Roman. Malc agrees, and informs Johnny that he is in Northwood. Johnny arrives in Northwood and gets in Malc's car to drive to the "hardware store". At the "hardware store", a cutscene begins which shows Johnny and Malc putting Roman in the back of the car. Drive to the warehouse in Bohan and drop Roman off. If the car is stopped for any reason, such as hitting a solid object (like telegraph poles, trees or walls), Roman will exit the car and attempt to run off. Fortunately, he is very slow and will stumble and fall over a lot. Aiming at him with a weapon will make him get back in the car, with Malc securing him in the back seat this time. Alternatively, the player can skip the journey from the gambling den to the warehouse in Bohan by driving straight to the warehouse and calling Roman's Taxi (555-2222) from there. This also reduces the likelihood of Roman escaping from the car. Video Walkthrough Connection with the GTA IV story * This mission ties in with Grand Theft Auto IV 's Hostile Negotiation, as Roman is rescued by his cousin Niko from the warehouse he is held hostage. This mission is mentioned in passing by Roman in GTA IV when he informs Niko that a "biker kidnapped him". Gallery RomansHoliday-TLAD-EndCutscene.jpg|Johnny and Malc giving Roman to Russians. Roman's_Holiday_(trailer).png|Johnny, Roman and Malc as seen in this mission's trailer. RomansHoliday-TLAD-RomanRunning.jpg|Roman, as seen trying to escape from Johnny and Malc. Trivia * Malc's Presidente is damageproof before he and Johnny enter it. If it gets damaged, the player will fail the mission. * On every other occasion that the player dials Roman's taxi firm, he will send one of his drivers. * The title of the mission is a reference to Roman Holiday, a 1953 romantic comedy starring Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn. * This mission is the only time when Johnny can call Roman's Taxi (555-2222) from the text message received from Elizabeta. * It is impossible to steal Roman's cab as after the mission is over, since Malc speeds away with it. * Johnny cannot call for backup during this mission. * If the player allows Roman to exit the car, he will run off and act as a normal pedestrian, uttering random ped screams. Navigation de:Roman’s Holiday es:Roman's Holiday nl:Roman's Holiday pl:Roman's Holiday ru:Roman's Holiday Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned